Pengantin Cilik
by Haruchi Nigiyama
Summary: Sasuke ngajak Sakura nikah? Gimana caranya? Padahal umur mereka masih tujuh tahun. / Warning: OOC, misstypo, alur kecepetan, etc.. / Don't like don't read / mind to RnR?


**Disclaimer: Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Misstypo, Alur kecepetan, etc..**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**.**

**Pengantin cilik © Haruchi Nigiyama**

**.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

"Mama, nikah itu apa ma?" tanya Sakura pada Mama-nya sebelum Sakura benar-benar mengantuk. Rin –Mama Sakura, hanya memandang anaknya dengan pandangan geli. Bayangkan saja anak berumur tujuh tahun sudah bertanya 'apa itu nikah?'

"Nikah itu seperti pesta yang kemarin diadakan oleh Tante Tsunade. Sakura ingat?" tanya Rin pada anaknya, dan mendapat jawaban yaitu sebuah anggukan mantap. "Saat sudah menikah mereka akan berjanji akan selalu bersama, saling menjaga, saling baik…"

"Oh, seperti itu ya Ma? Berarti tidak boleh bertengkar ya?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini giliran Rin yang mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa, sayang?"

"Ga apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil menarik selimut sampai sebatas dadanya, lalu memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya.

"Bohong. Anak baik tidak boleh bohong sama orangtua-nya. Ayo ceritakan pada Mama!"

"Hmm, gini Ma, jadi Sasuke ngajak nikah sama Sakura. Sakura bingung Ma.." Sakura kemudian memainkan bonekanya –seolah boneka itu bukan benda mati. "Jadi gimana?"

Rin terkekeh pelan, rupanya itu itu alasan Sakura bertanya pada dirinya. "Yaa, kalau Sakura senang sih boleh-boleh saja.."

"Hah? Jadi boleh Ma?" tanya Sakura lagi –sambil memasang mimik kaget sekaligus senang.

"Iya, sekarang Sakura tidur ya! Selamat malam."

.

**('o')**

**.**

Sakura bertanya 'apa itu nikah' gara-gara kemarin Sasuke mengajaknya untuk menikah. Dengan tampang cueknya Sasuke mengatakan : "Sakura, kita nikah yuk! Mau ga?"

Sakura yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke langsung memekik kaget. Sasuke memang baik pada Sakura, walaupun kadang-kadang Sasuke menyebalkan –itupun kata Ino.

"Tapi…"

"Sakura pikir-pikir aja dulu, besok kasih tau Sasu jawabannya. Sasu mau main sepak bola dulu sama Naruto. Dadah."

Sakura hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali lagi ke kelasnya.

.

**('o')**

**.**

"Mama, hari ini Sakura bekal sarapan apa?" tanya Sakura yang sedang berusaha membenarkan dasinya. Rin kemudian membantu Sakura membenarkan dasinya sehingga hasilnya terlihat sempurna. "Hari ini Mama buat sarapan nasi goreng ekstra tomat."

"Wah, pasti rasanya sangat lezat. Kalau gitu Sakura berangkat dulu ya Ma…"

"Hati-hati ya.."

.

.

Kini Sakura sudah sampai disekolahnya. Supir Sakura sudah membukakan pintu untuk nyonya ciliknya itu. "Terimakasih ya Pak." kata Sakura sambil melangkah keluar dari dalam mobilnya –ralat, mobil orangtua nya.

Sakura kemudian meghampiri sahabatnya –Ino dan Hinata yang sedang asik bermain ayunan.

"Sakura mau ikutan?" tanya Hinata sambil memainkan jarinya seperti biasa. Sakura menganggk sambil tertawa bahagia, kemudian Sakura duduk di ayunan yang sudah tidak ditempati lagi oleh Hinata.

"Hinata yang dorong, nanti giliran ya.." Sakura kemudian mengangguk sekali lagi. Hinata mulai mendorong sambil berhitung dengan pelan.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga.." Ayunan pun mulai bergerak tetapi tidak lama karna Sakura memberhentikan ayunan tersebut dengan kaki mungilnya. Dilirik Sasuke sudah bersandar di tiang ayunan.

"Sakura, Sasu mau bicara."

"Eh Sasuke ngeganggu aja! Sakura kan lagi main ayunan!"

"Biarin, aku kan ngajak Sakura bukan Ino!" Sasuke mencibir. Sakura lalu berdiri dari ayunan yang sepenuhnya sudah berhenti –walaupun masih ada goyangan kecil dari ayunan itu.

"Jangan ih!" Ino manyun. Matanya menatap Hinata –meminta dia supaya ikut membelanya, tetapi Hinata hanya diam karna tidak mengerti. "Sasuke menyebalkan, kemarin dia merobek kertas lipatku!"

"Ga sengaja kok. Lagipula kertas itu robek karna kena air."

"Tapi kan itu karna kamu!" Ino tetap mempertahankan argumen-nya. "Yee, itu sih kertas lipatmu yang terlalu tipis. Kalau ga mau sobek pakai aja kayu lipat!"

Sasuke menarik Sakura sebelum Ino berbicara lagi. Dapat dilihat bahwa Ino sedang berguman tak jelas sementara Hinata hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan polos seakan bertanya 'ada apa ini?'.

**.**

**('o')**

**.**

"Sasu mau bicara apa?" tanya Sakura setelah Sasuke melepaskan pegangannya.

"Aku mau nanya ke Saku, gimana kita jadi nikah apa enggak?" Sasuke kemudian menatap Sakura. "Kalau di film nikah itu kadang ngobrol, jalan-jalan, bertengkar, atau Cuma ngobrol. Ga susah, mau ya?"

"Tapi kata Mama nikah itu berbagi suka maupun duka. Terus, aku juga ga mau berantem sama Sasu!"

Sasuke masih menatap Sakura, tapi diiringi dengan senyuman. "Kalau gitu Sasu janji ga akan berantem sama Saku!"

"Iya deh, Saku mau.." jawab Sakura malu-malu. "Asik, besok kita nikah ya. Tos dulu dong!"

Tos.

Mereka mengangkat tangan satu tangannya ke udara untuk saling beradu dan saling menyatu.

"Besok aku jemput ya, tapi Saku bangunnya harus pagi. Soalnya Ayah harus nganterin Kak Itachi dulu. Kita duduk dikursi belakang sambil nikah. ok?"

"Ok Sasu!"

"Tapi Saku janji ya jangan suka sama Kak Itachi, soalnya Kak Itachi suka gangguin cewek sih! Umur Kak Itachi juga hanya beda tiga tahun dari kita." ujar Sasuke sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di perutnya. Lucu sekali ekspresi Sasuke kalau sedang sebal begitu.

"Iya, Saku janji. Sekarang kita masuk kelas ya. Bu Anko sudah ada…"

"Ayooo~ tapi nanti istirahat kita makan bersama ya!" kata Sasuke sambil berlari-lari kecil diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Iya."

.

**('o')**

**.**

"Sasu mau makan bekal Sakura?" tanya Sakura sambil menyodorkan tempat nasi miliknya. Dengan mata berbinar Sasuke mengangguk antusias –karna di sana terlihat tomat yang sangat segar seperti meminta untuk dimakan.

"Suapin dong~" rengek Sasuke manja. Hey Uchiha, kemana harga dirimu nak?

"Dasar manja!" ujar Sakura, tapi walapun begitu Sakura tetap saja menyuapi Sasuke hingga hampir semua isi dalam wadah itu habis –apalagi tomatnya yang langsung dilahap Sasuke dengan rakus.

"Sakura, kalau udah besar cita-citanya jadi apa?" tanya si sulung Uchiha ini.

Sakura melihat keatas sambil memainkan kakinya –mengayunkannya ke depan dan ke belakang, "Aku mau jadi dokter seperti Mama, biar nanti ada orang sakit Saku obatin." jawabnya mantap. "Kalau Sasu?" kini giliran Sakura yang bertanya.

"Kalau Sasu pingin jadi orang paling kaya, biar nanti ga ada lagi orang miskin."

"Kalau gitu ayo kita capai cita-cita kita sama-sama," Sasuke mengangguk. "Ayo…"

**.**

**('o')**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang dijanjikan oleh Sasuke pada Sakura. Mobil Ayah Sasuke sudah terlihat di depan pagar, setelah pamit pada Mama-nya kemudian Sakura duduk bersama di jok belakang dengan Sasuke.

"Oh, jadi ini istri nya Sasuke? Manis sekali.." ujar Itachi sambil melirik ke jok belakang. Terlihat pipi Sakura sudah berubah menyamai warna rambutnya. Sasuke melotot pada Itachi –tapi sama sekali tidak ditanggapi.

"Kak Itachi jangan ganggu! Nanti Sasu marah!"

Itachi tertawa pelan, sementara Fugaku berusaha menahan tawanya. Ternyata anak kecil itu sangat polos, pikirnya. "Sudah Itachi, jangan ganggu Sakura!" Kini Fugaku yang angkat bicara. Terlihat dari spion bahwa Sasuke kini sedang memamerkan senyum kemenangan.

"Kak Itachi ayo cepat turun, nanti Sasu sama Saku terlambat masuk sekolahnya!"

"Ok, _bye_ Pap, adikku dan––" Itachi melirik sebentar kearah Sakura sambil tersenyum. "Adik ipar." Itachi pun keluar dari mobil lalu menghampiri temannya yang sudah menunggu di gerbang sekolah.

.

.

Sasuke membuka kotak bekal dari dalam tasnya. Disodorkannya kue donat kearah Sakura yang sejak tadi melihat terus ke luar jendela.

"Donat, buat Saku?" tanya Sakura, lalu Sasuke mengangguk. "Kue nikah ya?"

"Bukan, itu cincin nikah!"

"Cincin?" Sakura masih bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Iya, kalau orang dewasa pakai cincin nikah biar mereka bisa terus bersama. Kalau Sasu ga akan bisa terus sama Saku!" jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Sakura maupun Fugaku –yang diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka– menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Soalnya Sasu ga mungkin tinggal di rumah Saku. Sasu juga pingin main sama temen-temen, jadi ga bisa selamanya sama Saku. Gitu.."

Jawaban polos seorang anak lelaki. Yeah, masuk akal juga –mungkin.

"Oh gitu.. Kalau gitu kita makan donatnya!" usul Sakura. Sasuke langsung mengambil donatnya.

Mereka pun memakan donat sambil merasakan angin sejuk yang menerpa wajah mereka –tentu saja berasal dari jendela mobil yang sengaja dibuka.

"Tapi kalau udah besar Sasu janji bakal masangin cincin di jari Saku––" Sasuke melirik Ayahnya yang sedang konsentrasi menyetir. Tapi Sasuke tau, bahwa Ayahnya itu pasti mendengarkan apa yang sejak tadi ia bicarakan.

"Iya kan Yah?" tanya Sasuke –meminta persetujuan dari sang Ayah.

"Hah…?" Fugaku hanya bisa terdiam –kaget dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan anaknya, mati gaya rupanya.

* * *

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

*sweatdrop liat fic diatas* apa-apaan ini?

aaa~ ternyata susah juga buat fic –setelah sekian lama hiatus xD dan sekarang kembali sambil bawa fic ga jelas kayak gini… *pundung*

Mau tanya.. Apa ini termasuk fic sampah? Kalau iya akan segera di delete :D

Gomen... Hehe..

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
